Baroness of Pirate's Swoop
by epAmy
Summary: There aren't enough AG stories out there, so here's one!  What life was like for Alanna as a wife and mother.
1. Adapting

**(Sorry I forgot to add these :\)**

**None of these characters are my stroke of genius, they're Tamora Pierce's. I'm just a wanna be writer :)**

* * *

George quickly mounted his horse and smiled down at his Lioness and felt his heart warm when she returned it.

_His Lioness_._ Nay, his _wife

George felt a rush of emotion and pulled her up in front of him. He planted a kiss on her lips and nudged his horse forward. The streets of Pirate's Swoop were empty besides the occasional beggar. George gave the horse its head to lead them back to their home while he took advantage of his first moments as a married man.

Alanna wrapped her arms around him; one hand pulling herself closer to him while the other went through his hair at the back of his neck. She pulled his face down to hers for a hungry kiss. George seemed to forget about being on a horse on a street and pulled her even closer. In response, Alanna deepened the kiss. She slid her hand from his hair to his shoulder to his chest sliding it into his open shirt front to massage his chest.

George groaned, wishing the horse would go faster, as he forced himself to pull away. A whimper of protest escaped Alanna's lips. She slipped her hand out and grabbed his shirt front and pulled him back forcefully.

George chuckled against her lips which brought Alanna out of her heated trance. "Hey now, lass. We can't go carryin'-on like this in the middle of the street."

"Oh," Alanna gasped quietly and a deep red blush blossomed from her chest, up her neck, to her cheeks, and settled around her hairline.

George chuckled again, but it was much deeper and slurred than normal. "Ah, lass you don't know what you're doin' t'me."

Alanna smiled, "But I'm learning, so I can use it against you later."

This time, George blushed. "What do you say we get this pony goin' faster?"

"If you don't, I won't wait for us to get there," she nestled her face into his neck and slid her hand down to his belt buckle.

"Alanna," George gasped in surprise and nudged the horse as fast as he could go without upsetting the couple's odd position in the saddle.

* * *

Alanna woke later that night with a start. The ocean was drawing in a cool breeze through the window and across the bed. She looked over and saw George sleeping contently with a crooked smile on his face. Alanna smiled as well and rolled to snuggle into his side. He slipped an arm around her small form in his sleep. 

Alanna sighed and buried her face into his chest inhaling his scent. It didn't seem it was only a week ago George came into her tent in The Bloody Hawk. From then they rode north to George's new station as Baron of Pirates Swoop and to be married right away.

Although they had shared a bed on many occasions, Alanna felt a strong difference now that they were married. Alanna giggled but stopped when George started to stir. He sighed out her name as he went back into his dream.

Alanna planted a kiss on his chest and snuggled closer. How much a person could change in a short time seemed impossible. She went from being 'unfeminine' as Jonathan had once called her, to sometimes a giggling lady of the court. Meer months ago she believed she'd never love, marry, or have children. While they didn't have children, it was something they both talked about.

_Do I really want to wait a few years for children?_ Alanna thought.

Alanna fingered the pregnancy charm which still hung around her neck. The night before she hadn't taken it off, and although George had said he didn't mind waiting for her to be ready for children, she knew he had been a little hurt. It _was_ their wedding night, the night where most couples started their family.

Alanna turned her face up to look at George. She couldn't bear hurting him, but wearing the little charm hurt him.

_What can one night hurt? It was their wedding night. _

_You just said wedding nights were the night most couples started a family!_

Alanna swore silently under her breath. Before she could change her mind Alanna tore the chain from her neck and threw it across the room.

Alanna turned back to her husband and crawled up to his face. She nudged his face to the side with her own and planted small kisses on his jaw, neck down to his shoulder, and back to his neck. She found his pulse and gave it a little extra attention. While she administered the kisses there she felt the pulse beneath quicken.

She didn't notice George had woken up until his hands grabbed her waist and wrestled her beneath him.

George kissed her soundly on the lips before bracing himself and looking down at her. "I'm goin' t'enjoy wakin' up like this every day." His voice was lower, from sleep and from emotion. He looked out the window, "But don't you think you've wakened me up a wee too early?"

"I didn't wake you up to see the sunshine," Alanna hinted. George gave her a quizzical look. Alanna laughed and pulled him closer to kiss him.

George pulled away slightly. "Again, lass?" he lifted an eyebrow.

Alanna kissed him again as an answer.

* * *

**one month later... **

Alanna paced the floor of her bedroom with George as she held her pregnancy charm in a death grip. George had hesitantly agreed to not tell any of their court friends about their wedding and now Alanna was especially glad she did.

Her monthly cycle never came.

Alanna called herself every foul word in her vocabulary. She was in the middle of this tirade when George came in.

"A bit early in the mornin' t'be callin' me those names, isn't it?" He teased. He crossed the room and kissed her cheek.

"I wasn't calling you those names, I was calling myself them." Alanna felt the fear in her heart and she started to pace again.

"What's wrong, lass?" George asked, all amusement leaving his voice. Alanna looked at him with her purple orbs laced with fear. George needed no encouragement; he took two large steps and scooped his wife in his arms. "Alanna, what is it? You're startin' t'scare me."

Alanna pushed him away gently. "You're going to want to sit down." She guided him into a chair and took one next to him. She drew her knees to her chin and watched George over them. "I... I'm..." Alanna swallowed hard.

"Ah, Alanna, tell me!" George begged.

Alanna didn't know if she could say it. She dropped her knees and lifted the pregnancy charm. She slid it off the chain and took George's hand. She placed the charm in his hand and closed it.

George slowly pulled his hand back and looked from it to Alanna. He swallowed hard. "Y-you mean... You're ready t'have children? I thought you said you wanted a few years first?"

Alanna felt her fear tighten. "You don't want to have children anymore?"

"Of course I do! But not until you're ready. Are you sure?" He reached for Alanna's hand.

"Not completely at the moment, but I have about eight months to get ready." Alanna watched for his reaction.

George's face paled slightly. "Y-Y-You mean y-you're..."

"George, I'm pregnant."

George shouted his excitement and lifted his lioness into his arms. He set her down gently and held her at arm's length. "You're sure?" Alanna nodded. "But you never took your charm off."

Alanna's fear tightened again. "I did. On our wedding night."

"I know you had it on then."

"I took it off, before I woke you up."

"You didn't tell me."

"I thought you'd notice."

George chuckled. "Some spymaster I am." He grew serious again. "You're okay about this?"

Alanna sighed and went into his arms again. Lifting her face to look at him she said, "I _was_ hoping for more time, but I'm sure I'll be ready when the time comes."

George planted a kiss on his lady's lips. "Alanna, you still don't know what you do t'me."

* * *

**Ah, I've had this in the back of my mind ever since I've read The Song of the Lioness Quartet. And that was some years ago. I hope you liked it. I doubt they kept their relationship a secret, but it does add an interesting plot twist :)**

**I have couple more scenes I thought would be nice to add in, but I think I'll leave it at this for now.**

**Drop a thought :)**


	2. More Time

**Oh dear, those of you who reviewed, thank you so much! I've never gotten such positive reviews before, you guys are making me blush :) **

**I'm a little nervous about posting this one... I don't want to make Jon a bad guy, and don't take this the wrong way. That and I feel like I've thrown them a little out of character. I even went to studying the lioness quartet to try to make them seem normal. So please, let me know if it's a little bit off and what parts and I will change them to my best ability. I have the next part almost finished, so yay! I'll probably post it tomorrow.**

**"Hope all is well!" my signiture phrase :)**

**None of these characters are my stroke of genius, they're Tamora Pierce's. I'm just a wanna be writer :)**

* * *

Alanna twisted her hands in each other as she paced outside King Jonathan's study. She was building up her courage to tell her King, and one of her best friends, about everything: her marriage to George and about her pregnancy. It wasn't as easy as she thought. 

_Come on, Alanna_, she scolded herself. _You've fought countless knights and how many other dangerous beings. Telling Jon should be easy! He'll be happy for you!_

Alanna cursed softly. Why was George making her do this?

Earlier that day, George found his wife staring out the window and silently came up behind her. He snaked his arms around her belly. Alanna jumped from the surprise and covered his hands with hers. Beneath their hands their child had been growing for three months.

George tickled her neck with light kisses. "How're you feelin' this mornin'?"

Alanna leaned back into his chest, enjoying his warmth. "Better; at least I didn't get sick this time."

"It's glad I am." They were silent, enjoying the feeling of being so close to one another. George broke the silence, and Alanna's peacefulness with one sentence. "When're we goin' t'tell our friends about this?"

"Geroge," Alanna pleaded. She turned and glared up at him. "I thought you said it was okay to wait until the baby was born."

"Nay, I didn't say we'd wait till after the babe's born. I said we'd wait for a while. Jon's goin' t'be wonderin' where his spymaster disappeared t', and I don't think I can be hidin' a wife and a little one when he comes lookin' for me."

"Well, I'm not ready yet," Alanna lifted her stubborn chin.

George growled slightly. He knew all too well how bad his wife's temper was. He had only been on the wrong side of it a few times, and he didn't enjoy it one bit, but this had to be done. "You'll tell Jon, or I'll invite all our friends t'dine with me and my wife."

"George."

"Nay, you'll do this." He held her angry gaze until she cracked.

"Fine, I'll be staying at the palace if you need me." She grabbed her sword and left.

George chuckled after her. If George knew his Alanna, she'd be back before night fell.

Now Alanna took a deep breath and entered Jonathan's study. He stood behind his desk studying a scroll in his hands. A look around the room found Princess Thayet looking out the window.

It took Jonathan a moment to realize someone was in the room. He looked up and a smile worked its way on his mouth. "Lioness, you're back already?" He dropped the scroll and smiled at his friend.

"It was time to return."

Thayet came to give Alanna a hug, but Alanna stepped back quickly. Alanna had worn one of her larger shirts to hide the small bump on her belly, but if anyone hugged her, they would guess. Thayet looked at Alanna confused and glanced back to Jonathan. "When I left you in the desert, you made it seem you were going to stay there for quite some time."

Alanna smiled, "You know how I can't stay in one place for too long."

Thayet went to stand next to Jonathan. Jonathan smiled down at her before turning back to Alanna. "Does this mean you're ready to start your work as the King's Champion?"

"Not exactly. I've come to tell you..." Alanna paused.

_What will they say? How will they react? Will Jon not want me as King's Champion anymore?__ Will he allow me to be a knight? He'll take away my shield; everything I've worked so hard for will be taken from me!_

"I've come to ask a favor. I need more time away." Alanna studied the King and future queen.

Jonathan laughed. "I think I can grant that request. How long do you need, a week; a month?"

Alanna twisted her hands, "More like a year."

"A year?" Jon asked incredulous. "When were you planning on becoming the King's Champion? Or that matter, a knight. You've been gone more than you've been home since you got your shield."

"You'll miss the wedding," Thayet complained.

Jonathan gently touched her back, "Not now, dearest." He looked back to Alanna. "What's going on? What aren't you saying?"

"You know me too well," Alanna whispered.

_We've been through a lot together_, Jonathan thought. "Tell us."

Alanna's eyes snapped to his, anger etched into her piercing purple eyes. When she saw both he and Thayet were only worried her anger faded. Alanna felt tears form in her eyes and she looked down.

"Alanna?" Thayet soft voice flitted across the room.

"I just need some time," Alanna yelled and ran from the room.

Jonathan moved to go after her but a small hand on his arm made him halt. He looked down at Thayet's worried face. "I'll go after her. I have a feeling she needs another woman to talk to."

Jonathan smiled at her. "Have I ever said how lucky I am to have you?" he asked before he swiftly bent to kiss her.

Thayet quickly pushed him away and glanced around the room, "Jonathan, someone might see!" Although she sounded reprimanding, she wore a smile and her pink cheeks gave her away.

Jonathan laughed quietly and instead lifted her hand and kissed her palm. "Hurry after her," his eyes darkened, "and hurry back."

"Jonathan, behave," Thayet quickly went after Alanna before her cheeks could turn even darker.

She found Alanna saddling her horse. "Alanna?" Alanna wiped her face with her shirt sleeve before turning. Thayet could still see the tear tracks down her friend's face. "Oh, Alanna, don't let that buffoon we call king upset you."

"It isn't that." Alanna's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I just don't know what to do!"

Thayet quickly went to Alanna and wrapped her arms around her. Just as Alanna expected, Thayet could notice the swell of her stomach. What Alanna didn't expect was Thayet to act so calm. "This is why you need time?" Thayet stood back and watched Alanna.

Alanna nodded. "You're not angry?"

Thayet laughed. "Angry? Why would I be angry? One of my dear friends is going to bring a baby into the world! I couldn't be happier!" Thayet got Alanna to smile. "Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"Jon-" Alanna paused. "He might regret making me King's Champion and he'd take my shield away."

Thayet shook her head slightly. "I'm not going to try to talk you out of this silly notion. Go back to George—don't look at me like that; I'm not blind. Go back to George and once you're ready to tell everyone, send for me. I'll bring them and you'll get through this."

Alanna smiled through her tears. "Tortall doesn't deserve you."


	3. Shang Warrior?

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad that last one worked out; I really was worried about it. Here's the next part- you all will probably like it quite a bit :)**

**I think I have one more installment in this little story, but it might take a while. In the meantime, I've been neglecting my other story, and I feel bad, because I originally started my user here to write that one :)**

**I won't make it too long!**

**None of these characters are my stroke of genius, they're Tamora Pierce's. I'm just a wanna be writer :)**

* * *

George heard Alanna's footsteps before she entered the room. He looked up to tease her about coming home but felt differently once he saw her tear-stained face. "Ah lass, Come here," he pushed back from his desk but remained sitting. Alanna ran across the room and curled up in his lap. She let out a small sob and buried her face into his shoulder. "Now there, Alanna, it's alright." He stroked her hair from her face and pulled her face from his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I should've listened t'you." He kissed her softly. "We'll do this in your time—together." 

Alanna raised a hand to his face and rubbed her thumb against his cheek. "I was going to tell him... but he started asking me when I was going to return to work. I asked for some time away and he got angry. He yelled at me saying I haven't done anything for the crown as a knight—"

"Hush, now," George turned his face into her palm and kissed it. "He's a fool, that's what he is. Don't worry your pretty little head about it anymore. I'll deal with him once you're ready."

Alanna dropped her gaze to his chest as her fingers began playing with the chest hair peeking through his undone shirt. The innocent gesture made George's breath catch. "Thayet knows."

"Does she?" George replied, oblivious that he was even talking. His attention was riveted to Alanna's administrations to his body.

"She says she will bring everyone when I'm ready." She looked up into his eyes and stopped her hand at his chest. His eyes were dark as he watched her.

George lifted her and carried her to their bed, "Remind me t'thank her."

Alanna's giggle was smothered by George's lips.

* * *

Over the next few months Alanna slowly became accustomed to her condition. Alanna hated how she couldn't fit into any of her breeches and even tried to wear one of George's, but they were always too long and eventually were too small. Much to Alanna's discomfort, the only thing that seemed to fit was a dress. Although she finally found something to wear that was comfortable, it was neither serviceable and she hated how large it made her look. The only consolation was George enjoying her in this stage. Every night he kissed every portion of her growing belly, leaving no area without treatment. He especially loved when his child kicked back when he was doing this. 

One night, the baby's kicking woke Alanna up. Alanna sighed and shifted her position slowly and carefully. Ever since Alanna became pregnant George became a light sleeper; even more than when he had been the King of Thieves. George wanted to be ready for Alanna in case she needed anything.

Alanna mouthed a curse when the baby continued to kick. She stayed where she was for a few moments hoping the kicking would stop. She stifled each 'uff' or 'ugg' as they baby continued its dance. She finally decided to get up before she woke up George. Alanna glanced over at him to make sure he was sleeping before slipping out of bed as carefully as she could. She double checked on George and quietly made her way to his study.

She walked around, this time not bothering to hold in her grunts. Her feet began to ache so she sat in his chair. She smiled when she smelled George's scent lingering. Alanna felt at ease already just sitting there. She slowly began to rub her belly and the baby's kicks began to ease. After only a few short minutes she was asleep.

She was startled awake when she heard George's yell, "Alanna!" His footsteps could be heard storming down the hall and doors were slammed open as he searched each room. Alanna rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Finally the door to his study opened loudly.

Alanna couldn't help but laugh. George always slept bare and, in his haste to find her, forgot to put on anything. "George, did you forget something?" she laughed again.

George looked down but otherwise ignored his wife's comment. He strode over to her and knelt in front of her. He grasped her hands as he studied her, "Are you alright? Nothin's wrong, is there?"

Alanna laughed again and kissed him. "Everything is fine. I didn't want to wake you."

George's eyes sharpened. "Well I'd rather you wake me. Do you know how much you scared me just now? I wake up and my very pregnant wife is missin' from bed and she's nowhere in the room."

Alanna felt tears in her eyes and looked down. "I'm sorry. The baby was kicking, and you've been up late almost every night, and I didn't want to wake you. I came in here to sit in your chair." Her tears escaped their hold.

George's body relaxed. "Ah, Alanna, I didn't mean t'make you cry." he wiped the tears from her face. "What's wrong with the chair I put in our room for this reason?"

Alanna looked down again and gripped the arm's chair. "This one smells like you."

George chuckled then sighed. "Alanna, you're somethin' special." He placed a hand on her stomach. "Kickin' badly again, was he?" As if the baby heard its daddy, it kicked again.

Alanna groaned in pain, "It sure hurts a lot more being kicked from the inside."

"Maybe he's trainin' to be a Shang Warrior," he laughed at Alanna's face. He stood, "Feelin' up to the bed again?" When she nodded he helped her to her feet and they walked back to their room. George helped her get into bed comfortably and pulled her to his side as he settled next to her.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Make sure to let me know what you think!**

**"Hope all is well!"**


	4. Telling Friends

**None of these characters are my stroke of genius, they're Tamora Pierce's. I'm just a wanna be author :)**

**Enjoy the last post of this little fic!**

* * *

About a week later, George felt his heart in his throat. He was working quietly in his main office downstairs when the door opened suddenly. George felt himself rise when King Jonathan, Princess Thayet, Duke Gareth the younger, and Sir Raoul filed into the room.

"Jon," George swallowed and tried to calm his thundering heart. "What're you all doin' here?"

"What, we're not allowed to visit?" Raoul asked.

"I highly doubt this is a social call." George called himself all kinds of silly.

_These are my friends. I doubt they're goin' t'sentence me t'Traitor's Hill for marryin' their champion._

"Forgive my manners, please be seated," George thought to sit in one of the chairs near them but thought he felt better with a desk between them.

_They may not kill me for marryin' her, but they might for keepin' it a secret. _

The rest of them sat. "How are you enjoying like in Pirate's Swoop?" Thayet asked with a glint in her eye.

George's eyes held a glint as well. "It's wonderful, although the quick weather changes are a lot t'get used t'. One minute it's sunny and peaceful and the next it's an angry storm."

Thayet couldn't contain her laugh. She waved off the other men's questioning look.

"So why don't you tell me what you're all doin' here."

"Well, the main reason is to find out where my spymaster went," Jonathan gave George a pointed look.

"I've been in Pirate's Swoop this entire time. Where'd you think I'd gone t'?"

Jonathan shook his head slightly. "You know what I mean, George. A small report saying 'all is well' every now and then doesn't count as doing your job."

George's temper snapped for a moment, "Oh, so now I'm not doin' my job either? Wasn't yellin' at Alanna enough?" George realized what he had said and choked.

Thayet also looked shocked and quickly looked to Jonathan. Gary and Raoul's eyes followed the debate around the room.

Jonathan's eyes held a spark of anger. "That brings me to my next point. Where's Alanna? You can't say you haven't talked to her."

George clenched his teeth. Jon and George had always gotten along; even when George envied Jonathan's relationship with Alanna. "I can't tell you."

Jonathan was about to reply when a knock sounded at the door. Alanna's servant girl came in and curtsied. "Yer Grace, Mistress Cooper is askin' fer ye."

George smiled; Alanna could help him get through this. She'd know what to do. He nodded to the girl and she backed out of the room. George stood as well and looked to his guests, "I'm terribly sorry; will you excuse me for a moment?"

Gary's eyebrows knit together, "I thought your mother was still in Corus."

George paused when leaving, "She is."

Raoul watched the door closed and looked at the group, "His wife?!"

"When did he get married?" Gary asked Jon.

"I don't know; last I knew he was still after Alanna." Jon's eyes grew and he looked at Thayet. "That's why Alanna's been staying away, isn't it; because George got married?"

Thayet thought of an answer, "In a way, yes." She wasn't lying.

"How could he do that to her; abandoning her for another woman." Jonathan scoffed.

Gary and Raoul looked at each other, then to Thayet. "Jon?"

Jonathan looked at them, "Our situation was completely different."

They continued talking about what happened, plotting how to get Alanna back as George entered his and Alanna's bedchamber. He looked around when he didn't see her in bed and found her in his chair by the window. After the night he went looking for her, he replaced the chair in their room with his office chair. She was asleep once again. George smiled and leaned over to kiss Alanna awake.

She smiled and stretched like the lioness she was before opening her eyes. "I feel asleep again, didn't I?"

"Yes. Maybe if you didn't spend all night eatin' you wouldn't be so tired." George teased. He laughed remembering the night before. He woke to find her missing again and this time found her in the kitchen with every imaginable food around her.

"I was hungry, okay?" She snapped.

"I'm teasin', lass." He brought her to her feet. "We have some visitors," he said quietly.

Alanna looked up to him. "They finally came?" George nodded. "Well, I guess this had to happen sometime."

"Are you ready t'face him?" George asked with concern painted over his features.

Alanna nodded. "It's time. This time I won't have to say anything. This will say it all," she rubbed her belly.

George chuckled. "Well, time t'present my beautiful wife t'our friends." George kissed her fingertips and threaded her arm with his.

When they reached the room, the confidence Alanna felt upstairs had faded slightly. She stopped next to the door.

George turned to her and kissed her forehead, "It'll be alright, Alanna. I'll go in first, alright?" Alanna nodded and watched George enter the room. George smiled to his friends, only to be scowled by the men. "Now don't go getting' your feathers ruffled up, I want you t'meet my wife."

"What about Alanna?"

"When'd you get married?"

"How come you didn't tell us?"

Jonathan, Gary, and Raoul began demanding answers.

George held up his hands, "I'll answer all your questions in a minute. Meet my wife; Baroness of Pirate's Swoop." George took a step back out of the room and took Alanna's hand. "It's alright, lass. Come on in."

The men's mouths dropped as Alanna appeared in the doorway. She was a sight; she wore a dark emerald green dress. Because of her stocky frame, the baby grew out more, which made her condition more than noticeable. Alanna had let her hair grow out longer than normal at George's insistence and now it lay in a single braid down her back, just past her shoulder blades.

All four of their guests stood, but Thayet was the first to make a move, "Oh, Alanna! You're glowing!" She wrapped an arm around Alanna and helped her to a seat. George immediately took the seat next to her. Thayet resumed hers and the other men sat again without saying a word.

Alanna tried to keep her eyes from Jonathan's, but eventually they made their way there. She couldn't read the expression on his face.

"How—" Raoul started, but couldn't seem to form the words.

George smiled and took Alanna's hand. "I went after her in the desert and brought her home as my wife. That was six months ago."

Alanna finally recognized the look in Jonathan's eyes: compassion. "Why didn't you guys tell us? Why didn't you tell me, Alanna?"

Alanna looked down suddenly. She squeezed George's hand when he went to explain. "I can do this." She looked up to Jonathan. "I thought once you found out I was pregnant you'd wouldn't want me as the King's Champion or a knight anymore."

Raoul and Gary were the first ones to speak, out talking over each other about how silly she was and how she was one of the best knights.

"Will you two sit down and be quiet?" Jonathan said it quietly, but the command was easily heard. His knight-friends sat down, their jaws clenched. Jonathan looked at Alanna again. "How could you ever think that?"

"Jon," Thayet scolded slightly, "you told her she hadn't even done her job as King's Champion, let alone as a knight. What was she supposed to think?"

Jon looked at his betrothed and sighed. He gently held her hand between his two and looked back at the 'newly weds'. "I hope you both know I would never do that. Gary and Raoul were right. You're one of the best knights I have, and you're my King's Champion. There are plenty of knights who have children at home. I would treat you no different." He tried to lighten the mood, "I just hope you haven't gone soft while pregnant."

"She's been anything but soft, majesty," George laughed.

Alanna scowled at him but didn't say anything; he was telling the truth and she knew it.

(A/N: bear with me; I know nothing of childbirth. I'm the youngest in my family and I was in another country when the babies in my family were born. So I'm going to make this as entertaining as possible while being brief)

"George!" Alanna screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Where is he?_ Alanna thought as another contraction ripped through her body. She was terrified and now George wasn't there. He'd gone to get his mother who was her midwife. _Her room is just down the hall! George, please hurry!_

Alanna didn't care about the tears streaming down her face. Her room was blurred by the amount of tears, but she was so scared and in so much pain she didn't bother to wipe them away. She let her head fall back and her body curled as much as she could as another contraction started.

George entered the bedchamber as Alanna began sobbing his name. "Alanna, sweet lass, I'm here!" George joined her on the bed and cradled her head in his lap. He pulled her hair away from her face and wiped her eyes from tears. His hands roamed over her, anything to make his own nerves calm.

"Where were you!?" Alanna sobbed. Her voice didn't contain any anger though it trembled with fear.

He allowed her to hold his hands in a death grip. George felt his heart break as he watched the fear in her eyes grow.

"It's my fault, I wasn't where I said I'd be," George's mother said. She inspected Alanna. "George, you'd best leave. This is about t'be a place where no man should be."

"No!" Alanna screamed. She looked up at George pleading with her eyes, "Please, don't leave me, don't leave me," she cried.

George kissed her forehead, "I'm not leavin' you, Alanna. I'm here with you forever." He scooted under her more so her head rested on his chest. "Don't be afraid, I'm right here. Everythin' will be fine." He murmured soft assurances into her ear.

About an hour later, Alanna was settled on the bed. She was propped up with several pillows as she watched her husband carry their son around the room. George walked over to Alanna and put Thom into her outstretched arms. "Oh, he's perfect," Alanna felt tears fall down her face again. She wiped them away and looked up to George, "When am I going to stop crying?"

George settled next to her and wrapped one arm around her and his other to his son. "I don't mind you cryin'; it allows me t'comfort you. Mother said its normal t'be emotional after the birth." George studied her for a long moment before pulling her to him for a kiss filled with his love.

Alanna reached up and pulled his chin down to kiss him again, this time much slower and tender. When she opened her eyes, George's hazel eyes had grown dark as he studied her. "You don't know what you do to me," Alanna said softly.

"If it'll take one-hundred years t'find out, I'll enjoy every moment of it." George kissed her again. They were forced to stop by their son's bawling of being ignored already.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Wow, that was more exciting to write than I thought it would be :)**

**I hope you all liked it! Maybe someday I'll do another one, but I'll have to re-read that series before I could even begin one. But for now I'm going to work on my other story 'Full Moon Love'. It's a Harry Potter Fanfic, so if you want to read more of my work, take a look!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews:)**

**"Hope all is well!" :)**


	5. A Horrible Ma

**Okay, so I was doing my usual research through ****Tamora's**** books to write this episode and I realized I really messed up (what else is new? ****hehe****) But all seriousness, I was reading Wild Magic and I realized ****Roald**** is actually 3 years older than Thom and ****Kalasin**** is 2 years older... Oops! I guess we're all going to have to assume (gasp) ****Roald**** is really a year younger and ****Kalasin**** 2. Sorry! I don't usually like messing up storylines... ****haha****! Who am I fooling? Isn't that what ****fanfictions**** are all about? Anyways, I just wanted to clear that up; not that it has anything to do with this chapter. :)**

**And as always: None of these characters are my stroke of genius, they're Tamora Pierce's. I'm just a wanna be author :)**

* * *

George gritted his teeth and sighed. He could hear his son's nonstop shrieks from his room down the hallway and outside a storm grew louder as it crawled over the sea towards Pirate's Swoop.

_How anyone's supposed t'get any work done is beyond me_. George shook his head and looked down at the encrypted letter he'd been trying to figure out for several hours. This all added to his consistent foul mood. He'd not seen Alanna for nearly three months. Every night he scowled as he had to go to an empty bed, knowing she was somewhere out in the wilderness fighting who-knows-what and never knowing if she was hurt.

The bell signaling visitors rang from the courtyard. George stood quickly and reprimanded himself. _Every time that wretched bell rings, you jump like a giddy, love-struck school boy. Alanna said she wouldn't be back for at least another month._ George's hopefulness won and he strode to the window. His hopefulness turned into confusion when he didn't see anyone. One of his handlers was just walking into the stables with a horse, but its rider was nowhere to be seen.

George jumped as he heard a loud noise come from Thom's bedroom. George could make out Thom's giggles as he ran past George's office. A second later he heard Maude, Thom's nursemaid, grumbling after him. George stretched his stiffness out of his arms. He quickly made his way after the two. He wasn't going to get any work on the reports on his desk and only wished to spend the rest of the day with his son.

He followed Thom and Maude's giggles and grumbles down the stairs down to the entrance hall. When he got there he couldn't believe his eyes. His Alanna had returned.

Alanna didn't quite understand what was going on. She had hurried to get home before the storm broke loose but nobody was there to greet her. She went into the castle quickly to happen upon an interesting sight. She recognized Maude, but the toddler she was chasing was a stranger to Alanna. He looked like her little Thom—flaming red hair and green hazel eyes— but when she last left he hadn't begun to walk, let alone run, nor had he ever giggled so much. What was more surprising was he didn't wear a stitch of clothing. Maude was chasing him with one of his shirts.

Alanna saw someone else coming down the stairs and looked up to see George. He just stood there gaping at her. "Well what does it take to be greeted around here?" Alanna teased.

In a few short steps George was across the hall and lifted her in his arms as he covered her lips with his. He only pulled away to nuzzle his face into her neck taking in the smell of horse and wilderness. "Ah, my dear sweet lass, how I've missed you," he growled as he swung her around. He gently set her down to capture her lips again.

"Da?" a small squeak from below them made them pull away from each other. They looked down to see Thom staring up at them with his head tilted slightly.

Maude quickly pulled his shirt over his head. "He got away from me as I took him out from his bath. He's was slippery and fast," she explained and grinned to Alanna as a welcome before she left the room.

Alanna knelt down in front of Thom and smiled at him. "When did you start talking, little guy?" She held out her arms to him. Thom gave her a blank look and scurried behind George's leg. He peeked at Alanna before burying his face in his Da's pant leg. Alanna felt a sharp pain in her heart.

George only chuckled as he bent over and picked up Thom and helped Alanna to her feet. "Now see here, lad. That's no way t'treat your ma."

Thom looked from Alanna to George. "Ma?" he squeaked.

"He doesn't remember me," Alanna whispered and she felt tears spring in her eyes.

George grabbed Alanna's waist and brought her to his unoccupied side. "Of course he remembers you, isn't that right Thom."

Thom looked to Alanna again, "Ma?" Then he grinned and giggled launching himself out of George's arms towards Alanna. "Mamamama," he kept repeating the syllable.

Alanna smiled as she caught him with a grunt and held him close. "When'd you get so big? We should make a rule: you're not allowed to grow while I'm away." Alanna kissed his red hair and leaned into George.

He studied his wife and son intently. He could never get over the joy of seeing _his_ Alanna holding _their_ son. He reached with his hand and brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her beneath her ear, a favorite spot of his.

Alanna looked up from Thom and smiled against his lips. George then swept Alanna up into his arms—which earned giggles from both Alanna and Thom—and carried them up to their bedchamber. Once they were all cuddled in bed Alanna watched as Thom. He kept bubbling out foreign protests against the sleep that pressed to take him. Finally he drifted off; squeezing Alanna's fingers every now and then in his sleep.

Alanna looked up to George. "When did he start talking? And walking? And giggling?" Her questions were subdued by George's hand over her mouth.

"A man can only answer one question at a time," his low chuckle made Thom squirm. He pulled them both closer as he continued, "He started gigglin' and talkin' a couple weeks ago." He shook his head, "I'd have never thought he'd be so lively; he was quiet for so long. He started walkin' a day or two after his birthday—"

Alanna tensed, "His birthday?! I forgot about his birthday! I wasn't here—"

"It's alright, lass." George kissed her temple. "I'm sure he won't hold it against you."

"But it was his first birthday! Our first child's first birthday!" Alanna struggled to remain calm and not wake her son.

"Let's put him t'bed se we can talk," George reached for him.

"I can do it," Alanna hissed and quickly got up to put him to bed. She was gone a few minutes before George heard Thom's bawling sound in the next room. He got off the bed and went into Thom's room to see what was wrong. Alanna stood tense over Thom's cradle, pleading with him to stop crying. George went to the cradle and picked up Thom, who slowly stopped crying. Alanna stood staring at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "What'd I do wrong?" she asked softly.

George looked into the cradle and saw the problem. He lifted the stuffed giant toy Raoul had given Thom for his birthday. As soon as Thom saw the toy his bawling escaladed again. George tossed the toy back into its hiding place and turned to Alanna, "He doesn't like that toy. He never seems t'be able t'sleep with it in the cradle." Alanna's tears spilled over.

Maude came into the room seconds later and grabbed Thom and shooed them out of the room, "Off with you! Your wife is barely home and you already made her upset; go get her cleaned up and comfortable," she scolded George.

"Yes ma'am." George coaxed Alanna to their room and sat her on their bed.

As soon as George seated himself next to her she whispered, "I'm a horrible mother."

George gaped at her. "You are not. And don't let me hear you talk about my wife like that again."

"No, George, I am! I know nothing about our son! I come home and he doesn't even recognize me and I can't even handle the task of putting him to sleep. I forgot about his birthday and missed him learning to walk and talk." She let out another sob.

George pulled her to him. "You are _not_ a terrible ma. When you left he was still such a wee lad and didn't have much of a personality then. I even had t'get used t'him too; now it's your turn. Thom doesn't even know he had a birthday, so there's no harm in you forgettin' it." After more consoling Alanna began to calm down and by the time dinner was served, she was back to her normal self and took on the challenge to getting Thom to eat.

After they had put Thom to bed together they went back into their bedchamber. George walked behind Alanna and eased his arms around her middle. He worked his face through her hair and began kissing the back of her neck. Alanna leaned back against him and rubbed her hands across his arms. George moved one of his hands up and pulled the collar of her shirt to the side and worked his lips down to her shoulder and collarbone. He kept pulling her shirt away from her skin following that path with light kisses.

Alanna turned her face towards him and brought a hand up to guide his lips to hers. She sighed against his lips and opened her eyes to stare into his green hazel ones. "I love you," her lips tickled his as she whispered this.

George's eyes darkened and he moved just enough to make contact with her lips again. "And I love you, lass; more and more every day." He lifted her and carried her to their bed kissing as much of her as he could.

* * *

**Okay, I think I'm just going to take the complete off of this story, because I keep thinking of ideas! hehe. I should actually be working on my Full Moon story, but I'm having a little writer's block on that one (sorry guys!)**

**Anyways, I get the inspiration for this post from my baby nefew (oh, he's so adorable!) He's about the age Thom is in this post, so it was SO easy to write (although, my nefew loves the word Doggy due to chasing my dog everywhere :) ) ****Anyways, I hope you all liked it!**

**Leave me a post-it!**

**"Hope all is well!" :)**


	6. Too Soon

**Be prepared for a little--er, a lot-- of Jonathan/Thayet in this one ; )**

**None of these characters are my stroke of genius, they're Tamora Pierce's. I'm just a wanna be author :)**

* * *

"Alanna, are you alright?" Queen Thayet tapped lightly on her friend's room at the Palace. She listened closely. She heard what she needed to open the door unannounced. Alanna was braced above her chamber pot throwing up the remains of her dinner. Thayet knelt next to her and held her hair with one hand while the other rubbed soft circles on Alanna's back. Once Thayet was sure Alanna was finished she took the chamber pot and disposed of its contents out the window. She went to Alanna's washstand to wet a towel and returned to Alanna. 

Alanna sat back against her bed and closed her eyes to ease the nausea. She accepted the cloth from Thayet and wiped her lips clean. "Thank you," Alanna barely managed.

Thayet studied her. "How long have you been ill?"

"This is the first time. It must have been something I ate last night." Alanna then remembered she had only picked at her food during dinner. She shook her head and stood, "I'm sorry to have you come looking for me. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the practice courts?"

Thayet nodded and left Alanna to prepare. Instead of heading to the practice courts to warm up, she returned to her bedchamber. She went through the connecting door and quietly approached Roald's cradle. She smiled and reached down to pull the blanket he had kicked off back up under his chin. His round face squinted for a moment before it relaxed. Thayet smoothed the dark fuzz on his head and planted a kiss to his brow before she returned to her room.

She moved over to the bed and sat next to her sleeping husband. His face was buried in her pillow and he was sprawled across the bed. Thayet ran her fingers through his thick black hair. Jonathan gave no indication of waking until he quickly grabbed her and twisted until she was under him. She let out a shriek and Jonathan quickly covered her mouth. They both waited for any sound coming from Roald's room before Jonathan removed his hand.

"Jonathan—"

Thayet's scolding was cut off by Jonathan's lips. After he was positive she wouldn't interrupt him again he moved his lips along her jaw to her neck. It took him seconds to find the spot below her jaw that made her entire body tremble. He smiled against her skin as her hands gripped his shoulders and moved his lips further down her neck. When her shirt came between his lips and her skin Jonathan propped himself up and looked down at her. Her dark hair sprinkled across his pillow and her eyes were dancing.

"When did you put clothes on?" Jonathan asked.

Thayet covered her smile with her hands. "I woke up hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jonathan moved his hand to her shirt laces. "Now I have to remove everything again."

Thayet turned scarlet, "Jonathan!" she gasped. Jonathan only laughed. He moved his lips to follow his hand and kiss each newly exposed area. Thayet pushed him away but he pressed down and her palms slipped around his middle. "You're going to make me late," she murmured as he continued his task.

Jonathan paused and looked up at her, "Late for what?"

"I'm working out with Alanna this morning," she moved to sit up.

Jonathan pressed her back down. "Should you be doing that? So soon after having Roald?" His face showed how concerned he was and Thayet's heart melted.

"Roald is almost a month old now." She cupped his face and kissed him lightly. "Plus, you didn't think it was too soon to do anything last night." Thayet giggled as his face turned scarlet. He rarely blushed—but then again, Thayet rarely said anything so bold. "I love it when you blush."

"I'm not blushing." Jonathan grunted.

"You're blushing." Thayet kissed him again and pushed him off of her. She began to retie her laces as Jonathan grabbed a pair of breeches and pulled them on.

"Why do you want to get back to your morning practices anyway?" Jonathan asked.

"I like the work out. And I want to get rid of this extra weight Roald gave me." She scrunched her nose.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around her, "There is nothing wrong with the way you look." He kissed the spot under her jaw again to make her tremble. "You're positively radiant."

"Stop trying to charm me and go get ready for the day," Thayet untangled his arms from her and pulled her hair back in a horsetail.

Jonathan went to splash cold water in his face and Thayet remembered how she had found Alanna that morning.

"You're thinking again," Jonathan commented as he moved back to her.

"About Alanna. I found her ailing this morning." Thayet looked up to Jonathan worried.

"Did she explain herself?" he pulled her to her feet.

"No—Yes, but I don't think she was telling me the truth." Jonathan only nodded and pulled on a shirt and his boots. "Where are you going?"

Jonathan grabbed his sword and pulled Thayet away from the bed. "I'm going to your practice this morning. Maybe with both of us we can weasel something out of her."

Thayet smiled but it left just as quickly. "Roald?"

"Your servant is in the room with him; he'll be fine." Jonathan tucked her hand through his arm and led her to the practice courts. When they got there they found Alanna heaving behind the supply shack.

"Alanna?" Thayet rushed to her side.

Alanna settled on her knees and wiped her mouth. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine," Thayet looked to see Jonathan watching them a few feet away. She brought her face close to Alanna's ear. "Are you pregnant?" Thayet whispered.

Alanna jerked away, "No! I've never taken it off. Unless," Alanna paused and looked at Thayet. "Unless it doesn't work all the time or the magic of it faded?"

"I don't know; I never tested the one I wore." Thayet blushed. "Jon and I never—before we married—I took it off after we married—" Thayet tumbled over each word.

"I get the idea," Alanna stopped her.

"Are you sure you didn't forget one time?" If Thayet could turn darker, it would be the darkest anyone had ever seen her.

"No," Alanna fumbled with the chain that held her magical stone and her pregnancy charm. Alanna pulled it from her shirt and jerked it towards Thayet. "I never took—" Alanna paused as she looked at the chain. Her pregnancy charm wasn't there.

Thayet grasped Alanna's hands, "Alanna, why don't we go see a healer?"

"I'm not pregnant," Alanna said bluntly.

Jonathan overheard Alanna's comment, "You're pregnant?"

"No!" Alanna spun to him.

"Alanna, go to the healers. If you are not pregnant they'll be able to fix whatever is wrong with you." Thayet looked to Jonathan for support.

"That's an order," Jonathan said.

Alanna glared at both of them before she got up and stormed towards the castle.

* * *

Alanna sighed into her hands. _Thayet was right_, she thought. She spent all day trying to think of how it could have happened. _Where did my pregnancy charm go?_ Finally she remembered. One morning she had been having a morning sword practice with Buri. Alanna had sidestepped a jab from Buri and remembered seeing something shiny fly away from her. She was so caught up in the fight she had thought nothing of it. Buri's sword must have caught her charm somehow.

Alanna looked out the window at the rising sun. If she got up now she'd still have time to get in a little morning practice. Once she got ready she went down to the practice courts and saw Thayet stretching.

Thayet saw Alanna approaching, "What are you doing up already?"

Alanna began her stretches, "Same as you are."

Thayet froze and looked at Alanna. "You are not."

"Pardon?"

Thayet planted her fists on her hips and raised her chin. "You are not working out with me."

Alanna looked up at Thayet and shrugged, "I can always train by myself."

Although Thayet didn't move an inch, the air around her turned royal. "No, Lady Alanna. You are not to practice anymore. In fact, if I see you even lift a weapon I'll personally escort you to the dungeons."

Alanna laughed, "You're jesting."

"Not in the least."

Alanna rose to her feet and squared off in front of Thayet. "You don't expect me to sit around for nine months! I did that with Thom and it took me forever to get back in shape. No, if you won't let me train, I'll just request Jon for some work."

"Jonathan told me not to let you train."

"This is absurd!" Alanna swore as she went to find Jonathan.

* * *

George heard the bell but didn't rise from his bed. It was early and it had woken him from his dream of Alanna. He sighed when he remembered how she left a few weeks earlier.

_Alanna scurried around the room pulling on each article of clothing as she found it. George woke up as she was searching the room for her breeches._

_"I think they're over there," George said solemnly as he pointed __towards the washstand. Her breeches were half submerged in the water pitcher. Alanna rung them out before draping them over a chair and opened her pack for another pair. "Where're you goin' so early?"_

_"I'm due back at the palace," she said as she pulled on her new pair of pants._

_"Already? You just got home." George__ sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes._

_"I wasn't supposed to stop in the first place." She sat on the bed to put on her boots. "I rode ahead of the group so I could at least stay here for one night."_

_George's heart fell. "Come here, lass." He pulled her into his arms and burrowed his face in her hair. __They were content to stay as they were, but Alanna knew she had to get going. "Stay safe and hurry home," he whispered after kissing her._

_Alanna traced his face with her fingers before getting up and leaving the room._

George stayed where he was until he heard Thom running down the hall squealing, "Mamama." George bolted from the bed. Ignoring the wave of dizziness he pulled on a pair of pants as he stumbled to the door. Once he wrenched it open he saw his son was telling the truth.

Alanna stood near the stairs snuggling and cooing Thom, who in turn was letting out a long string of giggles. Alanna saw George standing in their bedchamber's doorway and gently set Thom on the floor. Thom immediately went off to his bedroom, his giggles still audible from the hallway.

George didn't hesitate to sweep Alanna in his arms and kissed her soundly. He pulled back a fraction of an inch. "What're you doin' home so soon?"

Alanna slipped down to the floor and pulled George into their room. "Jon and Thayet basically kicked me out of Corus."

"What'd you do now?" George asked.

Alanna pushed him towards a chair. "You're going to want to sit down," she said lightly.

George laughed but remained standing. "Last time you said that you told me you were pregnant."

A small smile appeared on Alanna's lips. "I guess I did. What a coincidence because I'm pregnant again."

George stopped laughing. "Really?" Alanna smiled and nodded. George fell back into the chair and looked up to her. "I didn't notice you took your charm off...again."

Alanna laughed and knelt at his feet. She took his hands, "I didn't either; I think I lost it during one of my morning practices." She looked up and saw George staring in the distance thinking. "Are you okay with this?"

George looked back down at her and smiled, "Yes. Are you?"

Alanna smiled back. "I thought about it a lot on the way home and I can't wait to have more children."

George pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "Then more little ones we'll have. Now tell me, did Jon and Thayet really banish you from the palace?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I was having a hard time writing this! It's so hard to write a romance scene when you feel so "bleh" I hope I get over this cold or whatever soon and I can write more! Thanks to those of you who review, they make my day!**

**Leave me a review!**

**"Hope all is well!" :)**


	7. Twins

**None of these characters are my stroke of genius, they're Tamora Pierce's. I'm just a wanna be writer :)**

* * *

Alanna woke suddenly as she felt her whole body jerk. _Twins_, she seethed. She tried to get into a more comfortable position on the bed as the door opened and her husband strolled in carrying a large tub. 

"What's that for?" she asked him.

George jumped and looked over to Alanna. He set the tub down and sat next to her on the bed. "I thought you were sleepin'?"

"I was, but our children thought it was time to wake up." She closed her eyes as her unborn twins continued to kick.

George's face became strained as he soothed her moving belly. "There now little ones, your ma needs her rest."

Alanna opened her eyes smiled at him. "You didn't answer me. What's that tub for?"

George forced a smile. "I thought you might enjoy a soak in the tub. You enjoyed that with Thom."

Alanna smiled in agreement. George helped her sit up and began to massage her back as servants came in with warm buckets of water to fill the tub. He then helped her in the tub and sat on a stool behind her and began to work out some of the tightness out of her shoulders.

"That feels better," Alanna assured him as he helped her back into bed. She studied him as he made sure she was tucked in completely. His face was drawn and fear was etched into his eyes. "You shouldn't worry about me," she commented.

George froze and looked up at her. "What are you talkin' about lass?"

Alanna sighed and reached for his hand. She ran her fingers over his knuckles. "It's almost time for these two to be coming into the world. You don't need to worry anymore. We'll all get through it fine."

George's eyes darkened. "You don't know that. Your mother—"

"My mother was a soft noble woman. I'm stronger than she was."

George turned away from her. _For not havin' the Sight, she sure knows how to read minds._ He thought sourly. Although she'd never admit it, Alanna wasn't having a very good time with this pregnancy. She constantly had morning sickness, and she didn't with Thom. She was constantly tired and in pain. She had tried to keep up her morning work-outs, but it took so much energy from her.He knew every pregnancy was different, and this time she was carrying twins. With all his heart he wanted to have hope that his lioness and children would all make it through the birth

His mind was constantly haunted. _What would I do if I lost her? How could he raise their children without her? What if she isn't as strong? What if it doesn't matter how strong she is?_

He looked back to Alanna. "I know you're stronger than she was. You're stronger than anyone I know, but I'm still entitled t'worry after you."

"I know, just don't right now." She smiled and closed her eyes again. "I'm going to try to get some more sleep."

"I'll bring up some dinner when you wake up again." He leaned over to kiss her and got up from the bed. He watched her drift off and went to leave when he heard Thom's cries flying through the house.

"Ma-a!" Thom came barreling through his parents' bedroom door and didn't stop until he was at the edge of the bed next to her. He pulled on her arm.

"What?" Alanna jumped and looked down at Thom.

"Thom," George growled. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and spun him around. "Now I've told you plenty of times don't bother your ma!"

Thom's eyes welled up with tears as he shook in George's hands.

"George, you're scaring him," Alanna scolded. She held out her arms for Thom. "Bring him here; he can take his afternoon nap with me."

"You just said your children were keepin' you up." He held Thom as he squirmed to get to Alanna.

"I know what I said and now I'm saying I want Thom. Bring him here," she demanded.

George sighed and lifted George into his arms. He settled him next to Alanna. Thom immediately closed his eyes and was asleep. "You know you're teachin' him bad habits."

Alanna snorted softly as she began to sleep again. "And you don't teach him anything, oh King of Thieves?"

George chuckled as he kissed her cheek and left his family to rest.

_**

* * *

**_Alanna was completely drained of energy, but she didn't feel like sleeping. _I have a daughter!_ She held Alianna a little closer and blinked the tears away. Next to her on the bed George held their son Alan and at the end of the bed Thom stared curiously at his new baby brother and sister. 

"I told you I'd be fine," Alanna whispered.

"I should never have doubted you."

Alanna shifted her gaze between the twins. "They're perfect."

George chuckled but stopped when Alan began to stir in his sleep. "That's what you said when Thom was born."

"Well it's true," Alanna protested through a yawn.

George moved off the bed and put Alan down in the crib. He took Alianna from Alanna's arms and settled her next to Alan. "You should get some rest."

"I don't think I could sleep if I wanted to." She moved so she could see the babies still.

"They'll still be there when you wake up, lass. Come here Thom," George held out his arms for eldest. Thom looked at his da to his ma. He crawled up to Alanna and curled up next to her.

Alanna smiled and wrapped her arms around Thom. She looked up to George. "Come on, Da. It's time to rest."

George shook his head as he wrapped his arms around both Alanna and Thom. Just before Alanna fell asleep she muttered, "Thank you for staying with me again."

George stroked her hair back. "I'm stayin' with you forever." He waited until the rest of his family to fall asleep until he drifted off himself.

* * *

**Okay, so I think I might be done with this one now... I've really haven't been up to writing more, and I'm kinda out of ideas. If I come up with something else, I'll add it, but that I know of, this is done. I'm really sorry it took so long to post! I've gotten into so many GOOD and AMAZING fanfics on here, and honestly, I've become addicted to all of your awesome stories!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this one; it isn't quite as good--I kinda lost touch how they act and such. Anyways, I'm off to write more in my Harry Potter fanfic (so if you like HP, take a look at it. It's a Remus Lupin/OC fic, fyi).**

**Thanks for all the reviews and such! They meant SO-O much to me :)**

**Hope all is well:)**


End file.
